


Credit Not Given

by Wyvernfartz



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Minor Fan Backstory Details, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernfartz/pseuds/Wyvernfartz
Summary: It's hard being on the same team as Flashwing. Most of the time, she'll be given all the credit even though she doesn't want to take all credit. Spotlight is one such skylander who really dislikes when Flash is given the credit, but is it really about Flash?
Relationships: Canon/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Credit Not Given

**Author's Note:**

> This story features an OC of mine called Khale and yes he is Spotlight's boyfriend. No this is not a self-insert. I wanted to keep shipping out of my main story while still having a couple in the story so please no complaining about it. If you really don't like it then just leave.

"Why is it that every time one of us is on a team with Flashwing, she somehow gets all the credit for beating the enemies?" Spotlight was not in a good mood after what happened today in the Wilikin Village. She sat in the co-pilot's chair of her boyfriend's ship and from there she could see the smoke from the battle that she was part of. In the pilot seat across from her, her boyfriend Khale. Spot had asked him to come pick her up so she could have an excuse to vent her frustrations to someone other than the other skylanders that were there. Khale wasn't a skylander, but knew how things worked within their ranks and knew that teamwork was a major virtue among them and someone getting all the credit is a big no-no for them, but this was kinda different.

"Well can you really blame her, Spot? Flash is CONSIDERED the 'Most Beautiful Woman' in all of skylands so naturally she's gonna get a lot of attention." Khale told Spot as he attentively listened to his girlfriend.

"I know she's not trying to do this on purpose. Yeah she told me she likes the attention, but she tries to not take all the credit for our battles, but people just don't seem to listen! They think that just because she's THAT beautiful that she's the only one worth talking about! I mean just listen to the new reports!" Spot then turn to the console in front of her and turned on the ship's holoscreen, tuning into the skylanders news channel.

"This is Channel 52 News. Your all-in-one spot for all things skylander related!" The screen then swaps over to this mabu newswoman and some footage from the fight in the corner of the screen. "Welcome viewers at home. My name is Marion Hopscotter and I'm here to report on a major battle between skyland's greatest heroes: The Skylanders and a vile gang of drow pirates that erupted in the quiet wilikin village. A group of skylanders were deploy to intercept the pirates as they were stealing shipments of goods that were coming in and out of the village. The skylanders were leaded by the most beautiful skylander ever, Flashwing!"

"OH COME ON! SHE WASN'T THE TEAM LEADER! CHOP CHOP WAS!" Normally if it was just Flashwing and her, Spot wouldn't be so annoyed by the fact that Flash got all the credit as she never cared much about receiving any, but Zou Loo, Splat, and Chop Chop were also there and they never got any credit either which is the real reason why Spot is so annoyed right now.

"One of our reporters on site was able to get an exclusive interview with the lovely lady herself after such a heroic victory!" The screen soon swaps over to the interview with Flashwing and a small bit of footage of Flash doing skylander things in the corner. "Well it was a very tough battle. I was lucky to be able to deal the finishing blow to the captain, quite gracefully might I add, which caused the rest of the drow to scatter. Of course i couldn't have done it withou-" The interview was immediately cutoff and the screen returned to the mabu newswoman. "Quite a harrowing thing indeed! Unfortunately that's all the time we have for this segment. Tune in after the commercial where we get a closer look at what it's like to cook for ghosts with our special guest, Ghost Roast-" Khale decided to turn off the holoscreen after he heard enough.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE ALL THAT BULLCRAP?! THEY CUT HER OFF JUST AS SHE WAS ABOUT TO MENTION THE REST OF US!" Spot was really annoyed now.

Khale sighed and leaned back in his seat. After a moment of watching his girlfriend spout a bunch of swear words, he decided to talk. "Spot... I can tell this is more than just about Flashwing getting all the credit, isn't it?"

"What do you mean, Khale?" Spot was curious as to what he meant.

"I think you're indirectly complaining about how your long dead sister use to take all the credit when you two were growing up..."

Spot thought about it for moment before she realized she was unknowingly talking about her sister. "You're right, Khale. I was complaining about my sister, Elizabeth without thinking about it... I guess even after all these years I sent have some resent for her... and that same resentment is what got her killed and my life back home ruined..." Spotlight and her sister both held important positions among their people and Spot when left her sister to die, she was given banishment as a punishment for such a crime. Remembering such things saddened Spotlight and Khale could see it in her eyes.

"Hey uh... I was thinking we could pickup some takeout on our way back to the house for tonight's dinner. We can get something from that thai food place you really like and maybe even pick up a movie or two. How's that sound?"

Spot looked up to him and gave a warm smile at his attempt to cheer her up. "Yeah... I'd like that~" And with that said, Khale started up his ship and it's four thrusters roared to life. They flew off into the distance so they can head home.


End file.
